Typically, print-related services and solutions require providing onsite resources to a customer, such as software, hardware and personnel. In addition, numerous print-related services and solutions may operate autonomously, even though they utilize similar delivery mechanisms and backend connectivity. As such, providing print-related services can often be costly and inefficient.